In communication networks, the maximum transmission unit setting, particularly in the mobile packet core, has remained at a constant value and, thus, has been implemented as a “one size fits all” approach. For example, the “one size fits all” approach for the maximum transmission unit setting is applied to legacy communication networks and updated communication networks that can support a higher maximum transmission unit setting. Therefore, unique opportunities exist for application of the maximum transmission unit setting in an end-to-end network, which can comprise both legacy communication networks and updated communication networks.